


【烟后】孤阳（二）

by dieyiliudan



Category: pili - Fandom, 霹雳布袋戏
Genre: pili - Freeform, 古陵逝烟 - Freeform, 宫无后 - Freeform, 烟后, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieyiliudan/pseuds/dieyiliudan
Kudos: 4





	【烟后】孤阳（二）

二

虽然是联姻，但是因为国师并不怎么喜欢热闹，所以这婚礼程序办得简单了不少，但那也是相对普通人来说的，别赋穿着一身红衣，腰间配着那日古陵逝烟赠与他的朱虹剑，他早上天不亮就起来，一直折腾到现在，几乎是滴水未进，但是这还只是进行了一半，他虽然看到了自己名义上的妻子，但蒙着盖头，也瞧不见容貌，只觉得这身量娇小，和他故乡的女人很不一样，不过既然是那位国师亲自挑选的，肯定不会长得难看。

别赋也不知道自己哪里来的信心，只是见过那位师尊风光霁月般的温雅容颜，只觉得若是普通了些，就配不上那人一般，别赋不知自己为什么想了这么一堆有的没的，他按照之前侍女教的，抓着红绢，和那素未谋面的妻子一起跪在地上。

古陵逝烟坐在高堂上，不动声色得看着他们。

等行礼完毕。

古陵逝烟接过他递上来的茶水，一饮而尽。

“还有一杯。”

别赋依言又递上一杯。 

古陵逝烟淡淡道：“从今往后，你不仅是我的女婿，也是我的弟子，赐你宫姓，你的资质极好，我收你为关门弟子，也是希望你能后无来者，故而赐名无后。”

别赋没想到还会有这出，但是这茶都已经敬了，他如果不想被燕国举国追杀，此刻还是乖顺点好，再说，虽然多了个名字，但入乡随俗，这也很正常，别赋拜下：“宫无后见过师尊。”

古陵逝烟露出一个满意的微笑。

而在场的其他人却是惊讶不已，他们实在是想不到，师尊居然会对一个他国之人如此优厚，整个烟都上上下下近万人，但是能够冠以宫位的一只手都数得过来，这人居然被如此看重，实在是太让人惊讶了，不过烟都内部规章苛刻，古陵逝烟的地位更是犹如神明一般高高在上，他们心中就算有再多异议，也不敢当着师尊的面指出或者议论。

也因为如此，宫无后并不知道自己居然一下子就成为了烟都除了古陵逝烟之外地位最高的五人之一，再加上烟都在燕国的非凡地位，怕是没几个人再敢低看他。

随后新娘子就直接送到了房间里，宫无后还得在外头应酬一番，喝到第七杯酒的时候，他回头想去看看古陵逝烟的所在，才发现那个位置已经空了。

宫无后想着来日方长，日后定然能够经常与自己的这位师尊见面，只是他不知道这个经常的次数比他想象的还要多上许多。

天已经快黑了，灌了一肚子酒水的宫无后红着脸，一步两晃得走到自己房间，那些侍女和侍卫都已经退出去了，宫无后撑着头靠在门上深深吐出一口酒气，今日之后，他便是成了家，有了自己的妻子，或许以后还会有个孩子，他心中有些惶恐，又有些说不出的期待，由此看来，来到燕国或许也不算是很糟糕的事情。

推开门，大红的囍字映入眼帘，宫无后微微笑了。

他本来就生得好看，容颜清秀隽美，精致得容易让人错认是女子，所以平日里总是板着脸，起码不会让人因为容貌而轻看了去，但是此刻是他新婚之夜，一身大红喜服，梳理整齐的长发因为这一日的折腾也乱了很多，脸颊因为饮了酒所以泛着红，眼尾依稀带着春情，这就不仅是俊秀了，甚至可以说是美艳。

宫无后唇角含笑着走了进来，但床榻上居然空无一人。

他惊了片刻，被酒精熏醉的头脑也冷静下来。

“这是，怎么回事？”

总不可能是他那位已经过门的妻子不愿嫁给他，所以逃婚了吧，那也没必要等他们行完礼之后，宫无后皱着眉头，在房间里翻找了一番，实在是找不到人，他转身打算出门去喊人一起找，只是刚刚碰到门，眼前就是一黑。

古陵逝烟站在他身后，伸手接过倒下的身躯，他将宫无后打横抱起，然后放在大红床榻之上。

他为了今日已经谋划了一年，这大喜的日子，只是为了掩人耳目，只怪那书上记载的东西，若要让拥有血泪之眼的人唤醒体内的凤凰真血，须得让对方在自愿的情况下与人欢好，如此才能成功，而为了他的计划，这个人选，必须是他自己，龙凤真血，若是早早就互相融合，那么那最难的一关就不会是问题，等龙凤真灵被唤醒，仙脉就可以打开，到时候成仙成圣，也都唾手可得。

所以他才会这么不嫌麻烦的绕了一大圈，让宫无后自愿来到烟都联姻，又安排了水莹儿作为幌子，宫无后既然答应了联姻，那就达成了自愿的前提，也不会让别人有太多借口，古陵逝烟满意自己的计划，现在也就顺理成章的享受战果。

他并不讨厌宫无后，虽然更多是因为计划，但是宫无后的样子他心里也确实喜欢，不然当年也不会顺手救下对方，但那一时的缘分，居然联结到了今日，也算是他的机缘，今夜之后，他的烟都，就会多出一名丹宫。

古陵逝烟慢条斯理的解开衣带，他都已经安排好了，任何人都不会来打扰他们。

红罗帷幔落下，地上的衣物散乱，宫无后努力想要睁开眼，但是怎么也都使不上力气，他那一身多年锻炼下柔韧修长的苍白身躯极为匀称，古陵逝烟感受着掌心下躯体的温热，与他有些冰冷的手指形成鲜明的对比，他把宫无后完全赤裸得身体分开，那袒露的大腿中间是垂软的器官和隐秘的肉缝。

轻轻在少年唇瓣烙印下一吻，还带着淡淡的酒香，宫无后生得美，身子也漂亮，他将对方的双腿分得更开一些，然后一只手揉捏着少年胸前的乳首，另一只手则在腿根的性器上不断动作，极力挑起情欲，这不是很难的事情，宫无后从未经历过人事，身体上的敏感点他自己都不曾知晓，古陵逝烟几番试探，便发现少年腰后臀尖都很是敏感，胸前反而淡淡的，他用了些力气，掐得狠了，宫无后拧眉喘了一口气，乳尖变得又红又硬。

宫无后此刻意识不存，但是身体还是有感觉的，似乎有人在抚摸他的身体，那种一丝不挂得赤裸感太过真实，让他努力想要醒过来。

古陵逝烟用拇指摩挲着少年顶端，时不时拨开外头的包皮，指甲划拉这铃口着位置，掌心则不断揉搓柱身，素来惯于习剑的手上带着薄薄的茧子，摩擦着过柱身附近的血管时，那种快感让宫无后无意识得咬住了唇瓣。

古陵逝烟早已经过了那等放纵声色的年纪，这方面自然淡漠了不少，但并非不擅长此事，而宫无后本就是初次，哪里经得起这诸般手段。

等到他名义上的师尊用唇舌轻轻舐舔他大腿内侧最细腻敏感的肌肤，甚至含住其中一颗囊球，他指尖顺着宫无后的腰线摸向他身后的肉穴，拨弄着前头肉柱，淡色的唇瓣在颜色稍深的男性灼热上不断流连。

宫无后已经无法拒绝这样的快感，醉意混合着欲望一起，让人沉湎。

直到这时，古陵逝烟这才解开禁制，让宫无后真正的感觉到这一切，还有他自己也无法阻碍住的来自身体的本能。

宫无后觉得身体越来越热，古陵逝烟微凉的体温让他觉得很舒服，他回应一般得抱紧，将自己彻底献上。

颤抖着双腿射出来的时候，宫无后额头的汗水从眼睫滑落，他终于意识到了眼前的一切异样，和想象中的洞房花烛似乎有些不同，对面抱着他和他欢好的人面容似乎被遮掩住，根本就看不清，但是身体的感受是清晰的，迷醉的，让人舒爽的。

古陵逝烟的指尖毫不犹豫没入臀缝之间，宫无后能感觉得到体内不断侵入的异物感，他僵硬着身体，就算他年纪不大，但是洞房花烛这种事，也不应该是这样发展的吧，他是男子——

只是臀缝里已经挤入了三根手指，并且不断在里头抠挖扩张，古陵逝烟的胸膛贴在宫无后得后背上，将对方抱在怀里。

宫无后感觉到一个无比坚硬得物事抵在他的臀缝处，一种莫名得恐惧和羞辱顿时笼罩了他的心。

“你是谁……唔，嘶！”猛地的抽气声，被贯穿得痛苦让宫无后一时间说不出话来。

他只觉得是被一根坚硬无比的铁棒捅进身体内部，他疼得不断挣扎，雪白修长的颈项高高扬起，形成一个美好的弧度，古陵逝烟咬住他的喉结，但是力道很轻，一路往上，在下颚处流连辗转，很快，他吻着宫无后薄薄得唇瓣，将舌尖滑入进去。

宫无后被他吻得几乎无法呼吸，那粘腻柔软的舌尖，不断挑逗着他的唇舌，从齿贝到舌根，全都搅和着卷过，最敏感得口腔壁上也被来回扫了几次，他被分散了些注意力，也顾不上再问。

古陵逝烟初时觉得里面紧致炽热无比，夹得他都觉得生疼，不过他在自己肉棒上涂抹过药膏，几下抽插之后，里头就湿润了很多，那等柔软美妙得温热所在紧紧裹着他的阳具，像是一张不知餍足的小嘴一样紧紧吸附，倒是得趣得很。

支离破碎得呻吟从少年喉咙里逼出来，一点说不出的酥麻，从那酸痛的地方蔓延开来，又疼又爽，宫无后扭动腰身，尽量让古陵逝烟去冲撞产生快感的部位，这种不期然的迎合明显让古陵逝烟有些惊讶，他很快就确定了宫无后的敏感点，此刻对着那处不断攻伐冲刺，让少年几乎承受不住，被顶入，塞满，鼓胀到极点后，抽插速度越来越快，他下意识得蜷缩起身体，低低呻吟。

声音沙哑，又带着难以形容的情色感。

古陵逝烟听得心动，眼中晦暗一闪而过，越发用力的捏揉起宫无后形状姣好触感极佳的臀瓣，狠狠顶弄，让那人吐出更多好听的声音来。

等到极限来临，古陵逝烟再抵着对方的臀瓣，片刻之后，一点白浊从两人交合处溢出。  
如此春宵一渡，良夜过后。  
宫无后觉得自己定然是醉得太厉害，才会臆想自己昨夜是和一个男人欢好。


End file.
